


Fruits of Our Labor

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cake, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Sex Mentions, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Link has a wonderful idea.





	

Getting Zelda to relax was hard after the Calamity. Settling down after being constantly fighting for one hundred years was a slow process (like the rebuilding efforts) that doesn't come easily to her, but Link was there every moment of it and that made it less difficult. She melts into his arms at night, where her people cannot see their princess and her beloved knight sharing the same bed, the same breaths, the space in between them long gone. The Calamity made Link realise that a century was long enough for the princess regnant to wait to know his love. She confessed shortly after him.

They were offered a temporary home by the peculiar but generous Calip, and Zelda had immediately fallen in love with it; a quaint and lovely little cabin not too far west of Hateno Village, nestled in a quiet grove. Zelda is looking out of the window dreamily at the Fir River as Link reads a book on the sofa next to her.

“I think I'm going to go up to the village and get acquainted with its people,” Zelda decides. “They ought to meet their princess. I'm not some all-powerful figure to be heard but never seen, you know.” Link chuckles, nodding. “Take a sword, though. I'd feel awful if you were felled by a Yiga.” _That's an understatement, he thinks. I'd never forgive myself._ Before he can change his mind about her leaving, she leans over and places a soft kiss on her beau’s lips. “Don't worry. I'll be extra careful. Besides, Calip says there haven't been any of those traitorous heathens around here anyhow. They tend to stay away from villages altogether.” As she's walking out the door, Link calls after her, “That's _Doctor_ Calip to you!” He delights in her distant snort of laughter.

As he watches her ride away on her white gelding from the window, he sighs. Link never thought he'd be bored, in the same way Zelda is quite restless, but he quickly finds himself listless and yearning for fresh air. Then, an idea strikes him, and he gets up to rummage through some books and documents he'd salvaged from the castle. Among them he finds what he was searching for. Without a second thought, Link gathers his things and a certain recipe, and hurriedly makes his way out the door. 

When Zelda comes back that evening, she's astonished to find her Knight, looking very _un-knightly_ ; he has wheat flour on his clothes and white cream smeared across his cheek, but he's wearing a huge grin as he crosses the room to take her hand and lead her into the kitchen. There, she finds the source of his pride. The magnum opus of his efforts: the most perfect, _beautiful_ fruitcake she has ever seen. Her mouth waters. “How did you know this was my favorite?” She laughs, and he shrugs. “I have my ways. Would you like a piece?” “You don't want to eat supper first?” Zelda asks. She takes another look at the scrumptious cake and at Link's slightly offended expression before rolling her big green eyes with a grin and going to get two plates. She sets them down and then lays her hand on Link's shoulder, stepping close to him. “You've...got a little something on your face, love.” She leans in and licks the sweet cream off of his cheek, and Link blushes a whole new shade of pink before kissing her gently, tasting her and the sugary frosting. 

____

The dessert sits, momentarily forgotten in the center of the kitchen table, as clothes come off and the two Hylians make their way to the bed. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> This cabin is an actual place in-game, by the way. Go check it out! Also (kind spoilery) a recipe in Hyrule Castle library for fruitcake says it's Zelda's favorite. that's where this came from.


End file.
